doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble: Summer Vacation
Double Trouble: Summer Vacation is a Summer film based on the book episode of Double Trouble. The film was directed by Arlene Sanford and written by Geoff Rodkey, and stars twins Keaton and Kylie Tyndall as twin sisters Erin and Michelle Healy. The Fox Family Channel Original Movie follows the Healy twins on their road trip to their grandmother's house for Christmas. Synopsis The Healy family plans to go to Tess's mother's new condo in Palm Springs, California for Christmas. However, they are separated on route when Michelle (Kylie Tyndall) makes a snap decision to give up her airline seat for a free ticket for her spring-break trip to Florida with their best friend Stacie (Carli Casey). Unwilling to let her daughter travel alone, Tess (Kim Delaney) also disembarks the plane, only to discover that the next flight to Palm Springs departs after Christmas. Meanwhile, Erin (Keaton Tyndall) and Nathan (Paul Johansson) arrive in Palm Springs. Stranded and in desperation, Jenny and Tess find unconventional ways to get to Palm Springs before Christmas, while keeping in contact with Nathan via cellphone. On their journey, Tess reveals that she is pregnant again (unknown if it's one baby or two) when they hitch hike with two strangers who turn out to be part of an alien abduction survivors network. When the two arrive in Las Vegas, they get into an argument, where Tess promptly blames Jenny for them getting them lost in the first place; they later make up. Hungry, they sing and perform Christmas carols to get money for food, arguing and making people laugh, as someone has stolen their luggage. Tess then wants to turn their arguments into a Broadway Musical. Later, they find the girl named Jordan who had stolen their luggage and confront her. She apologizes for stealing it, breaking down in tears and explaining her situation. Jordan wanted to go to a music festival cross-country, but her mother doesn't let her go. So, her mother says that if she goes, she can't come back home. This situation is similar to Teddy's, when she wanted to go to Florida with Stacie for spring-break, but Tess didn't want her to go, as she thinks Jenny is not responsible enough like Megan. Jenny then gives her free plane ticket to Jordan, saying that she doesn't mind losing it if it means getting Jordan home to her family for Christmas. This gesture helps Jenny and Tess bond from their previous arguments, and shows Tess that Jenny is responsible. Megan and Nathan travel to Las Vegas to get Jenny and Tess, but are mistakenly kidnapped on the way and participate in a paintball match based on a video game so that they can return to their car. Megan wins the match by taking the "Stone of Mitrios", which he was already planning to do. In return, they get a free helicopter ride to save Teddy and Amy. Adriana then arrive with Charlie by car, and the entire family is finally reunited. Tess admits not only that they finally got the Christmas vacation they wanted, but also that this was the best Christmas they've ever had. She then reveals that she is having another baby, much to the happiness of the Healy. Cast *Keaton Tyndall as Megan Healy *Kylie Tyndall as Jenny Healy *Carli Casey as Stacie Cooper *Raquel Welch as Adriana Lombardi *Kim Delaney as Tess Healy *Paul Johansson as Dr. Nathan Healy